Yours For The Keeping
by Buttermilk-Sock-Cake
Summary: When Gumball kisses Fionna at his biannual Gumball Ball, Marshall thinks it's the end of his world. But will a night together change the mind of the prince? Warning; Mild language, boyxboy, Mpreg, sexual content in future chapters. Rating may go up. Marball, Gumlee, Gumshall, Sugarless Gum. So may names for this pairing!
1. Blame it on the rain

**A/N: Omg guys hiii! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on anything! I'll try to get to it when I can. For now, I have an Adventure Time story for all you people :3 so please R&R! It makes me smile :D **

**MGMGMGMGMG**

Marshall Lee was never one to show much emotion. Besides the constant teasing on Gumball and flirting with Fionna, the pale boy didn't have much emotion. Since the Mushroom War, he hadn't been himself. Sure, he was happy when Simone was sane. But that wasn't often, and for the past 996 years, she'd lost her mind with that crown… He'd had to grow up on his own for the most part and was never really happy. However, his life wasn't all bad thanks to a certain pink gumbutt he had learned to love so much.

Sure, they didn't get along all the time, but they had something special that Marshall never wanted to let go of. He sat down remembering their story as he sucked the red from a fresh bowl of strawberries as the sun sat.

**MGMGMGMGMG**

I sucked the red out of a slice of red velvet cake as I took a seat next to the buffet table. I scanned the room, nothing much to be seen besides hundreds to thousands of candy people dancing, falling, eating. Being themselves. The room was bright yellow with orange flooring and pink decorations hung up neatly, but looked more like a distorted rainbow from the reflections of the candy people's colourful flesh shimmering off the walls. Marshall sighed and threw himself back in his chair. Here's to another lame Gumball Ball.

It was obvious Marshall wasn't welcome by the candy people from the constant glares they gave him and the fact that no one ate from the buffet table when he was next to it. Marshall didn't even know why he bothered to show up. Sure, he was Gumball's friend, but he was never seen, and if he was, he was always with Fionna and Cake. It hurt Marshall, but he knew Gumball had a crush on Fionna, and he also knew Fionna felt the same about Gumball from a past game for Truth or Dare at the Three House. Although he didn't like to admit it, he was jealous, Marshall Lee the Vampire King, was jealous of Prince Bubba Gumball. Another thing he didn't ever admit out loud, the fact that Gumball was all he could ever think about. Marshall had written multiple songs about the Prince and he was always actually, happy, when Bubba was around.

A tap on his shoulder made the black haired boy jump as he snapped out of his thoughts. He was met by a pair of shinning purple eyes and the most beautiful smile Marshall had ever seen. "Hey, Bubba. Sorry, I was just thinking."

Gumball wrinkled his nose at the name, "Please do not call me that!," He said in a loud voice. "Anywho, how are you finding the party?"

"Fine" Marshall said, bluntly. He glared up at the Prince, wanting him to leave, but at the same time, wanting him to stay, just sit on his lap so he could—No! He wasn't going to think about that when the pink prince was standing right in front of him.

Gumball had an annoyed look and started walking about to Fionna. Marshall grabbed his wrist quickly before he could leave. He was silent for a moment; he was staring at the floor and blushing slightly, then spoke in his deep voice, "Can I stay here tonight, Gummy? I'm very tired and do not want to fly back to my cave," There was almost hope in his eyes. Gumball was puzzled. _Marshall is never tired! He comes out at night, doesn't he? _He thought to himself. But he wasn't going to say no. The vampire King was his friend after all. Gumball nodded in response. "Stay here until everyone else has left." Marshall gave him a toothy smile was the prince walked off.

_Let's hope I don't screw things up tonight. _Marshall thought to himself as he grabbed a glass of punch from the crystal bowl.

**MGMGMGMGMG**

Candy people starting leave slowly after the clock had hit shortly past twelve o'clock. Marshall was relived, soon it would just be him and his Gumball. He smiled to himself and walked over to the ball room doors to say goodbye to Fionna and Cake as they left for the night.

"Goodnight Fionna, have a safe travel home!" Gumball said in an all too happy voice. He gave her the happiest smile Marshall had ever seen on the prince, and in Gumballs return, the same big smile from Fionna with love filled eyes. Marshall felt his heart crake a little at the sight of the two go on so lovingly. What did Fionna have the Marshall didn't? He was beautiful! His silky black hair, pale blue skin, good looks, deep voice and the ability to sing beautifully like angels. Why wouldn't Gumball want this? Or maybe Gumball just didn't like guys like Marshall did… Although, Marshall had only figured out he liked guys after him and Ashley had broken up all those years ago. He had realized then that women didn't please him. Gumball hadn't been with anyone before. He probably doesn't know what he wants.

When Marshall snapped out of his thinking train, his vision was met with Gumball and Fionna sharing a quick, but passionate first kiss. Marshall felt everything in him drop as he dashed up the winding stairs to a very pink room. Marshall flopped on the bed that was inside, it smelt just like Gumball he did something he never did. Cry.

**A/N: Okay so that's chapter one. Sorry it's kinda short, I'm hoping to have more chapters up very soon! I already have a lot of ideas for this story :3 **

**The song used for the title of the chapter and I guess a helper in this story is Blame it on the Rain by He is We. I recommend listening to it as you read this story : )**

**Next chapter in progress! R&R!**


	2. Comatose

**A/N: Yay next chapter :D Sorry it took a few days to update; but I was busy with finishing school, had my friend over for two days and went to the MLP movie. Its amazing btw. The song I used for this is Comatose by Skillet. Please review! Enjoy n.n**

**MGMGMGMGMG**

The pink sheets turned a soggy wet dark purple as the hot tears ran down the pale boys face. Tugging very tightly on the sheets, he sobbed very loudly. _He kissed her! Does that mean they are dating? Why do I even bother…? _Marshall was trying to push it out of his head, but the mental image of the gummy prince he loved so much kissing a girl wouldn't leave his mind. He quickly jumped up and whipped the hot tears still forming in the corners of his eyes as the sound of the door to the all-to pink room slowly creaked open to reveal the source of the tears Marshall shed.

"Marshall, what's going on? Why did you run away like that? Did I—Are you crying?" Gumball was confused. He didn't think Marshall had enough emotion to cry, let alone why he was crying. Gumball shuffled over to his bed where Marshall sat in the center and sat on the very edge of the bed. He looked over at the vampire with questioning eyes.

"I- I was racing you to your room. A-and I wasn't crying, it's allergy season." He lied. He didn't want to lie to Gumball, but what was he suppose to do? Tell him right there is unending love for him? No way was he that foolish.

"Allergy season? Marshall, its November! And I can't see you racing to my room when not even all my guests have left yet." Gumball could easily see through Marshall's lies. That was something the prince was very good at. _Now what the hell am I suppose to say? _Marshall thought nervously. "I- I…" he stuttered. He couldn't come up with anything. "Are you jealous of Fionna and I?" Gumball questioned bluntly. _Aw crap…_ "Because that's normal you know. I know you don't know very much about emotion, but jealousy is normal. I have a girlfriend and you don't. Its okay Marshall."

The word 'Girlfriend' drew Marshall to his breaking point. Tears started to flow again and he started to shake and weep loudly. He collapsed onto the bed, hiding his face with his arms and he shook and shuttered like an old house in the wind. Gumball was full of guilt, questions and hurt. What did he say to upset Marshall Lee as much? Did Marshall think jealousy was worse then it was by the way he described it? Did he do something to hurt him? All he could do at this point was move further onto the bed and embrace the sobbing Marshall into a hug. Gumball moved the vampire king into a move comfortable position as he cradled him in his arms. Fat hot tears ran from Marshall's eyes onto his hot red cheeks. The pink prince laid his chin on the vampire's silky black hair.

**MGMGMGMGMG**

Once the tears stopped and the vampire stopped shaking, Gumball took it as an opportunity to ask questions. "Marshall, did I say something that bad to upset you that much?" Marshall didn't care anymore at this point. After humiliating himself in front of the one he loved the most, he might as well spill the beans. He took a deep breath.

"Gumball," He started. "There… There is a time in everyone's life…" He took another deep breath. "Where you fall hard for someone and all you want to do is cuddle them, kiss them, love them, and spend every moment of everyday with them." He stopped to take another breath. "Where are you going with this, Marshall?" Gumball interrupted. "Let me finish," Marshall replied.

"Everyone that I ever loved had died. It's hard to love when you outlive everything you ever loved… I promised to myself that I wouldn't love anyone ever again. But since the past year and a half now, I've broken my promise." Marshall closed his eyes. He felt the tears coming back. _Great. _He thought. _Now im going to get all chocked up… _"Prince Bubba Gumball, you have been the source of my broken promise. I love you Bubba… And im sorry I had to cause all this trouble with sobbing… But, if Fionna is what makes you happy, then whatever, I'm going to go home." Marshall stuttered that whole last sentence. Tears started to fly again.

Gumball wasn't saying anything, just looking at him with a blank, unreadable expression. Marshall was worried that he had lost his best friend forever. He started to get up to leave, to let Bubba be, but was pulled back into Gumball's arms with great force. "Marshall Lee I… Im honoured! You're my best friend, and you always will be. Im so sorry about Fionna. If it makes you feel better, she isn't actually my girlfriend yet."

Marshall sighed in relief. Thank glob, he still had his best friend and Gumball was okay with Marshall being gay. He smiled to himself. _Everything is going to be okay._ Marshall was suddenly hit with a feathery pink pillow, yelping a little with surprise. "Come on now, lets go to sleep." Gumball said with a smile, then hit Marshall again as more fluffy feathers floated around the bed.

**A/N: Oh god im so sorry. Another short chapter. I'm going to try my best to update one or two more times before I go to New York. Please review! -Huntz**


	3. Smile

**A/N: OMG I'm sosososososososo sorry for taking sooooo long to update! I suck :C But I was in New York and Florida and had absolutely no time D: But here I am n.n I'm hoping to have a few chapters up this week to make it up to you guys! **

**Enough of my rambling, lets get this on the go!**

**MGMGMGMGMG**

Both boys jumped off the pink bed at the same time, making a mess of the previously neatly made bed. Marshall stood awkwardly around as Gumball walked over to his closet humming a soft tune to himself, and fetching his pink pyjama pants and a black Steampunk t-shirt which was a gift from Marshall many years ago. Marshall was surprised, he didn't think Gumball would wear something like that ever, considering Gumball seemed to hate the gift when it was given to him. Gumball turned his head over his shoulder to find Marshall in his puzzled state of mind.

"Are you okay? You seem confused about something?" Gumball asked the pale faced boy.

"I thought you hated that gift I had given you all those years ago," He replied after a few seconds. He looked at Gumball with confused piercing red orbs. Gumball chuckled a little bit under his breath and looked back at Marshall. "Well, I didn't want to show how much I loved it in front of all the Royal employees. I love this gift from you, Marshall! I wear it every night to bed." He smiled and a slight blush light up his pink cheeks.

Marshall smiled and looked away, he could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks and he knew how visible his blush was going to be against his pale blue skin. He didn't really care though, Gumball knew he was in love with him, so what else could be more embarrassing then that? Marshall thought about Gumball snuggled up in his girly bed with that unfitting shirt on and laughed to himself. But all good things come to an end as Gumball interrupted his daydreaming with a question. "What will you sleep in, Marshall?"

Marshall hadn't thought about that. He surtantly wasn't going to wear one of Gumball's girly shirts, as much as he'd love to smell the Gumball scent off it, he didn't want to ruin his reputation. Before he could think twice he spoke, "My boxers." _You idiot! _He thought as soon as the words escaped his lips. _He's gonna think im trying to seduce him or some shit! Damnit I screwed up…_But to his relief, Gumball didn't seem to mind. _Thank Gob…_

**MGMGMGMGMG**

After Gumball had done all his feminine nightly bed routine, Marshall was already in the Prince's bed striped down to just his boxers. Gumball hadn't noticed how much his room looked like a little girls room until he saw Marshall right in the middle of it. He blushed slightly in embarrassment. He shuffled over to the bed and lifted the cover, only to be blinded with Marshall's glowing bare body. He was very muscular and his pale skin made it shine, he was beautiful! _Wait,,, _Gumball thought to himself. _I just called Marshall Lee beautiful!_ He pushed the thought away and got in close to the vampire.

Once in bed a settled, Gumball clapped twice, and the light above them turned off into complete darkness. Gumball turned to face Marshall and jumped slightly. Marshall's bright red eyes glew slightly in the darkness and looked rather creepy at first, but when Marshall started talking, it reminded Gumball that it was just Marshall and there was nothing to be afraid of.

The two boys chatted for a short while until there was an awkward silence. Gumball looked into the black haired boys glowing red eyes for a few moments, a question toying with his mind. It was killing him to know the answer, and he knew if he didn't ask he probably would never know the answer. He cleared his trout and spoke up, "Marshall Lee, how did you fall in love with me?"

Marshall was in stunned silence for a few seconds. He didn't know if he should answer the pink Prince truthfully, or make something up? Or pretend to be asleep? After realizing he hadn't spoken for at least twenty seconds, he figured he should tell the truth to Gumball. He sighed a little before speaking.

"Well, remember that picnic party we had with Fionna and Cake about a year and a half ago in Marshmallow Meadows?" Gumball nodded in response. "Well, after Fionna and Cake left, it was just me and you. That alone time felt amazing, like everything was right. I remember we watched the sunset and when we both reached in the basket to get another cookie, our hands toughed. That was the moment for me. I knew then that I loved you. You looked so handsome in the sunset light. You moved me that day Gumball. And I am so glad that we did tha-" Marshall was cut off. A pair of sweet lips met his cold ones. Marshall knew what was going on, and it made him so happy. This is what he thought would only happen in his dreams! Marshall kissed back, but Gumball quickly pulled away. Even though it was dark, Marshall could tell Gummy was blushing. "Goodnight" whispered Gumball as he turned around and went to sleep. Marshall smirked and replied.

"Your stupid"

**A/N: WELP there ya haz it folks. Next chapter will be posted hopefully tomorrow! I promise! -Hunter**


	4. One More Night

**A/N: Sorry, the song for the last chapter was Smile by Avril Lavigne :3 forgot to mention that XD ooops. Anyway, so im updating now cause I have so much time on my hands right now :D The song for this is One More Night by Cascada.**

**MGMGMGMGMG**

Blankets wrapped around him felt like a straight jacket when Marshall Lee awoke that morning. The air smelt of gum and sugar and the atmosphere in the room was soft and warm. Marshall stretched his arms was he let out a sign of comfort. The memories of the night before quickly came to his waking mind and he smiled warmly at the memory. He turned to look at the source of the memory, only to be disappointed by the lack of a pink prince next to him, only to be replaced by ruffled pink sheets. Marshall sat up quickly to scan the room for his handsome Gummy, but he was no where to be seen in the small pink room. A note on the nightstand next to him was attached to a lamp and caught his eye. It read, "_Marshall Lee, I'm gone to do my morning Princely duties, I've left your cloths and a towel in the bathroom. Be back up at 9:00 for breakfast! –Prince Gumball."_ Marshall giggled at his girly hand writing.

He quickly leaped out of Bubba's bed and walked over to the fruit scented bathroom. It was a light turquoise colour with a Gacuzy shower, two coral sinks, one huge mirror, a soft bath mat, and under the sea wall decors. On a shelf above the toilet, laid Marshall's red shirt and skinny jeans and a fresh white towel. Marshall smiled at Gummy's kind gesture, after what he told him last night, Marshall thought Gumball would be more custius around him. Never the less, he was happy Gumball still wanted to be his friend. He leaned over the tub as he turned on the water to a hot temperature to warm his ice cold skin. Minutes later, Marshall stepped in a relaxed.

Marshall stepped out of the bath after a good while of just soaking in the smooth bath. Gumball's bath water had a pink colour to it and smelt like icing and had the feeling of silky milk. Marshall found it weird, it must be some weird Candy people water so it doesn't ruin their candy-like skin? He'd have to ask Bubba. He grabbed his towel Gummy had left from him off the shelf, fetching his clothing as well and walking into Gumball's room and screaming instantly. There sat Gumball on his newly made up bed with breakfast for both of them. Marshall blushed in embarrassment, he didn't know Gumball was in there! His towel was around his neck, not his waist and everything was exposed. Gumball blushed and looked away quickly but turned back slowly for one quick glance…

"Gumball! I-I'm so sorry, I had no idea you where in here or I would have-" "its okay, Marshall." Gumball laughed, "Do you know how many times I've done that to Peppermint Maid? Well, a lot! There is nothing to be ashamed of." He gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks." Marshall said bluntly. A firing blush still on his cheeks as he fettled to get the towel around his waist.

**MGMGMGMGMG**

After Marshall had gotten dressed, the two boys had sittin down on Gumball's bed for a nice breakfast made by Gumball himself. The meal consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, strawberries for Marshall and orange juice. Marshall didn't know Gumball could cook. He knew he could bake, but not cook, and he was very good at it, too.

"Thanks by the way." Marshall spoke finally after minutes of silence.

"For what?" Asked Gumball, a mouth full of egg. "For last night." Marshall replied, laughing a little at Gumball's puffy cheeks stashed with food. "It was nothing!" Gumball replied after chewing his food. "No, I mean for that kiss"

Gumball stopped for a minute. "Oh, yeah". Marshall was confused, why did Gumball sound so ashamed? It was a quick harmless kiss, there was a lot worse Marshall could have done. "What?" Marshall had to ask. Gumball ignored the question for a few mouth fulls of orange juice, until he finally cleared his throat and spoke in his royal voice, "I just feel guilty, okay? I kissed Fionna too yesterday, and she knows I like her, or, at least I think I do." The girly prince looked confused. Marshall had never seen the prince really question anything before. Gumball was very smart and knew everything! Maybe, Marshall has a chance?

"Don't be confused, Bubba. How about I stay again, just for one more night? And I'll see if I can help you with your confusion. What is it your confused about?" Marshall asked.

Gumball thought for a moment, "Okay, thank you, Marshall Lee. But, I'm not sure anymore if I like Fionna or… Or you."

**A/N: Im such a huge Dick-wad for stopping there. Ahahaha. Next chapter will be soon I promise! Please review 3 -Huntz**


	5. Clarity

**A/N: Neh, It took a little longer then I had hoped to for the update. Woops. Thank you to every single one of you who have reviewed. Your words mean a lot to me! The song used in the chapter is Clarity by Zedd Featuring Foxes. Also, if you want to share any ideas for future chapters or a future story, please let me know! I'd love to hear them 3 Anyway, on with this story!**

**MGMGMGMGMG**

A strong howling wind outside made the window to Gumball's balcony doors shake at the force hit them. They night was cold and windy. The wind whistled loudly and blew roughly and heavy rain poured by the bucket fulls. The night sky was completely dark. Darker then normal. The moon has disappeared behind the black clouds of the dark stormy night. Gumball was wondering if Marshall was going to be able to make it. He had to fly over All the way from his house cave and come in through Gumball's balcony doors. Was it safe for the Vampire King to fly in such harsh conditions? Not that it was going to stop Marshall, but Gumball kept feeling more and more worried every minute that passed after the agreed meeting time. Gumball paced across his room nervously, his mind going wild. So much had been on his mind the last couple of days; it was distracting him from his princely duties. _Marshall likes me, do I like him back? Why did I kiss him? Am I gay? Do I really love Fionna, or not? _All these questions flowed through the prince's mind. A loud knock on the glass doors to the balcony made Gumball jump as he snapped out of his reckless thoughts. Gumball opened up the doors to let the king in, along with some unwanted rain and wind.

"I'm so sorry for being to late, P-Gums." Marshall said out of breath. "I was busy with something". The vampire was socked from the rain and shaking from the cold breeze.

"Its okay, Marshall. I was just worried about you flying in this weather." He spoke from his bathroom was he fetched Marshall a dry warm towel. He handed it to the pale teenager, hands touching as he grabbed it from the candy prince's hand. The two looked at each other for a moment, but quickly returned to helping Marshall dry off.

"You said you had a lot to talk about with me, right, Gummy?" Marshall jumped right into it.

Gumball didn't really know how to start. He had quite a bit to ask the vampire and wasn't sure how he'd react to a few questions. None-the-less, he had to do what he had to do to be able to return to his princely duties without distraction. "Yeah, let's get into our pyjamas and get comfortable first, okay?" Gumball used this as an excuse to try to come up with what he was going to say. Gumball had written many speeches before, why was this so hard?

**MGMGMGMGMG**

Once the two boys had changed into their pyjamas-Well, Gumball did, Marshall stuck to his boxers and bare chest-It was time for Marshall to answer any questions Gumball might have. Honestly, he was pretty excited. He liked to tease the gummy prince, and seeing him in a huge frenzy like this made him laugh. Gumball usually wasn't stressed, or at least didn't show it, but tonight stressed was written all over his face.

"What is it you need to ask me, Gumbutt?" Marshall started the conversation with a question, he knew Gumball hated it, but he didn't know what else to say.

Gumball gave him a quick glare at the name, but forgave him very quickly. He rustled around on the fuzzy pink blanket trying to think of what to say. "W-well," He stuttered, "How did you realize you l-liked boys?" _Good question._ Thought Marshall.

Marshall thought about it for a second. He never told this story to anyone before. "Well, I use to date this chick named, Ashley, right? Well, she was a douche bag. So we broke up and junk, then I met this gay dude named Oliver, right? We dated for a while and I really liked him and stuff. We went out for a while and I liked him way more then Ashley. But… He wasn't immortal like me, so he died on me… I'd never felt so sad before. I realized then I didn't have an interest in women and boobs and stuff like that. I like dicks."

Gumball had a mixture of things going through his mind. One, the fact that Marshall was horrible at story telling. Two, the fact that it must have been so hard to lose your boyfriend; he could hear the sadness in Marshall's voice. And three, the fact that he might like, so to say, _dicks_, as well. "Marshall, I…" He didn't know what to say. He thought about this kiss between him and Fionna and the kiss between him and Marshall. He didn't feel all that over powered when Fionna kissed him, but when he kissed Marshall, the fireworks went flying that night.

Marshall looked at Gumball, waiting for an answer. He could tell the candy prince was in deep thought, but it has been at least 2 minutes since he had finished his story. "Bubba?" He asked. Gumball snapped out of it. "Sorry, Marshall… I'm so sorry to hear about Oliver. I had no idea. It must have been tough… I can only imagine how you must have felt now after mine and Fionna's kiss the other night. I think I know now thought how I feel. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but, I think I love you, Marshall Lee."

There was no time for other statements or objections as Marshall smashed his lips forcefully against Gumball's. Marshall was a rough kisser, not the Gumball minded. _Yes, _Gumball thought to himself, _much better then with Fionna._ In a matter of seconds, the extraordinary kiss had to end as Gumball had to break for air. He could see the love in Marshall's eyes, and he loved that. The two got up from their position of Gumball underneath an almost naked Marshall Lee to move into bed for the night.

The two got comfortable, Marshall spooning Gumball, their bodies pressed together closely. They where cuddled warmly together for some time before Marshall spoke. "Gumball?" Gumball's eyes fluttered open and looked over into Marshall's love filled glowing red eyes. "Yes?" Gumball replied. Marshall gave him a huge warm smile, "Will you be my boyfriend?" Gumball didn't hesitate for one moment, and answered with a soft, but love filled kiss. "I love you, Marshall Lee." "I love you too, Bubba" and the two drifted off into a night of love filled dreams.

**A/N: WELP. I started writing this 3 days ago gah. I got caught up in stuff *cough*Videogames*cough* What? Who said that? God, is that you? Anywayahem. Yes so sorry for the long wait gah. But that's some fluffy cuteness for all you peeps. Next few chapters will be fluffy cuteness fillers and junk. Please review all you bootyful people! -Huntz**


	6. Feel This Moment

**A/N: Guays! I'm so sorry for not updating ;A; I really have no excuse at all besides lazyness got in the way :C But, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Song is Feel This Moment by Pitbull as im sure most of you know.**

**MGMGMGMGMG**

The morning sun rose slowly over the silnce of the Candy Kingdom. It couldn't reatch is normal spot in the candy Prince's bedroom, for the morning light was blocked out by a closed curtan over the window to protect the Prince's new lover from burning pain. Gumball woke up rather late then normal, for he informed Peppermint Maid the night before he would be taking the day off from his normal Princely duties. He never took a day off, but he decided to take this one just to spend it with Marshall Lee. He turned to face the sleeping vampire, and smiled warmly. He looked at Marshall's pale lips for a few moments, till russeling of sheets informed Gumball the pale teenager was awake.

Marshall opened his eyes to be met with Gumball's purple ones. He smiled warmly at the sight of him looking at him with love filled eyes. "Good morning, my Prince," Marshall spoke in a deep and tired voice. Gumball blushed slightly, "Good morning, Mashy".

Marshall wrink;ed his noes at that name, it was a name only Ice Queen could call him, but he wasn't going to get mad at Gumball just over a stupid name.

"How did you sleep? I remembered to close the curtans so the light couldn't come in." Gumball spoke after a few seconds of silence. "Great, knowing I had you right next to me, Bubby. And thank you fot that, it means a lot." Marshall filled in the very small gap between the two as he pulled Gumball into a sweet kiss. They broke apart after a few seconds and smiled at each other.

Gumball closed his eyes and snuggled into Marshall's chest. Marshall laughed slightly, "Geez, Gummy, I didn't take you for a cuddler." Marshall laughed a little louder.

_There it is. _That same old Marshall Lee, still the teaser, none-the-less, that didn't mean much to Gumball as he snuggled a little closer. The two locked hands under the covers and Marshall used his free hand to bring Gumball as close as possible. The moment was great, and the last thing either of them wanted to do was let go. Marshall kissed the top of the prince's head where his little crown would normaly sit, then spoke, "So, when are we telling Fionna and everyone?" The question was blunt and out of no where.

Gumball jumped a little at the question. He hadn't even thought about telling people… For glob sake, they had only gotten together the night before! "Uhh…" Was the only thing the Prince could say. He wasn't ready yet, they should be waiting a few more weeks to see how things go. Marshall was looking concerned, the prince hadn't spoken in at least a minute. "Gumball?"

Gumball snapped out of it, "Sorry, its just to soon, Marshall. I mean, I don't know how to tell Fionna… She still thinks im crushing on her and stuff. I want to make sure this will last before I tell my kingdom. I mean, they aren't that accepting…" Marshall looked a bit butt-hurt, but he understood where Gum-butt was coming from. Marshall hadn't really thought about it, he was just so quick to jump to conclusions and tell everyone everything with his loud ass mouth. "Okay, I understand, we'll wait, but let me know when you wanna, okay?" Gumball smiled, "Okay, thank you, Marshall."

**MGMGMGMGMG**

**A/N: WOW. Well, I suck giant monkey balls. That chapter was so short –n- Nya… It took me three times to try to write this chapter! I think I may have slight wirters blobk D: Anyway, hopefully I'll update faster, haha… -Hunter**


End file.
